


Patience

by criscriscris



Category: Free!
Genre: FIRST TIME POSTING WOOOH, M/M, Silly boys being silly, really bad writing too wATCH OUT, the fluff will rot ur teeth believe that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criscriscris/pseuds/criscriscris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good things come to those who wait. Even impatiently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small Reigisa drabble that I bit me in the butt one night.

It was a terrible end to the hellish morning he’d been having. Rei was simply too tired to deal with any more. He stared at his homework; it had been done ages ago. Still, he could not tear his eyes away from the equations and numbers because doing so... With a sigh, Rei closed his eyes. Anything to keep his eyes from straying to the watch on his wrist. Nagisa had told him he'd be there on time for once and yet… 

Rei still waited.

 _I knew this was a bad idea,_ Rei thought to himself, eyes opening. He pinched the bridge of his nose and brought his other hand up to check his watch. 

One hour and 37 minutes late.

With a sigh, he shoved everything into his bag; instead of normally organizing his papers carefully in his bag. How embarrassing, waiting in the library for almost two hours. The librarian had even asked him more than once if he needed help with anything. Yeah, with his stupid boyfr-

Where did that thought come from? Rei jumped, startled at himself. He looked down at his watch again. One hour and 39 minutes late. Boyfriend? When did that even happen? As if Nagisa had felt the same - the fact that he stood him up was proof enough of that. The teen ran his hand over his face and adjusted his glasses before making his way out of the library. If Nagisa ever _did_ show up, he'd just call Rei to let him know he finally arrived and complain that Rei had not waited long enough for him. Not that Rei would even answer the phone to him... 

His usual bus stop wasn't far but Rei decided to walk to the next stop just to give himself some time to think. It sucked being used by Nagisa. He was always hanging himself over Rei and making him do things. Most of the time, the plans turned out fun and Rei enjoyed them. But there were times like this where Nagisa would be so irresponsible that it just made Rei's heart hurt.  
His heart hurt? Rei stopped in his tracks, gripping at his heart.

"Why?" He whispered to himself, his emotions boiling up within him.

He thought about the blond boy; about the happy smile Nagisa always gave him, even when he himself was feeling down; about the frustration on his face when he couldn't get his time to go down a couple of seconds; about Nagisa cheering him on when he swam or encouraging him; about the confusion on his face when Rei would try to explain some aspect of homework Nagisa didn't care for; the devious look in Nagisa’s eyes when he hatched a new plot. All of it - All of him...

A sigh escaped his lips.

"Rei-chan! Rei-chan!" 

He turned quickly, his heart in his throat, hand still gripping his chest. "Nagisa-kun?"

The other boy ran up to him, panting. He had a shopping bag in his hand. Rei stared down at him, waiting for him to catch his breath and...

"Explain yourself to me." 

"W-What?" Nagisa glanced up at him, hands on his knees as he caught his breath. When his breathing finally returned to normal, he stood and Rei started again.

"You're over an hour late."

"Oh! Right!" Nagisa laughed, waving a hand as if to wave away the last two hours. He held up the bag. "I went to get a snack!"

The bag was from a bakery the two visited often for after-school snacks or when they needed a study break. Nagisa dug around in the bag and pulled out a small box. "They didn't have it in stock so I asked them to make it for me. Of course, since it's a cake, it took a while. My phone had died so I hadn't been able to text you, Rei-chan, so I was hoping you were waiting for me. And even if you weren't, I was just going to go to your house to give it to you."

Nagisa smiled at him and held out the box. Rei stared down at it, incredulous. Slowly, his hand reached out for it. "T-Thank you..."

"Of course, Rei-chan! After all, we're friends and that's what we do..." Nagisa kept talking - something about the power of friendship - but Rei was staring at the box. He opened it. The beautiful cake was nestled in an even more beautiful paper. Tears welled up in his eyes and before he knew it, before he could think, before he could calculate anything...

"Rei-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed as Rei pulled him into a tight hug, and buried his head in Nagisa's shoulder. He laughed and patted Rei's back. "Hey, hey! You're okay, right?"

Rei pulled back, keeping his hands arms around Nagisa's shoulders and nodded. He was just so happy inside, tears of joy running down his face. "I'm... So happy."

Nagisa smiled. He leaned up and pressed his lips lightly against Rei’s, whose eyes fluttered closed; the hand that wasn't holding his cake ended up on Nagisa's soft cheek. Nagisa pulled back and laughed. "You're so cute, Rei-chan," the blond boy said, pulling on Rei's cheek. "Look how red you are!"

Rei blushed more, glancing away from Nagisa's mezmorizing eyes. "Don't call me cute," he grumbled. 

"Right, right," Nagisa laughed again, his arms slipping away from Rei's body. "I'm just glad you feel the same way."

"I-I...I never even realized it, to be honest, Nagisa-kun," Rei shrugged, adjusting his glasses before staring back at Nagisa. "But... Yes. I like you, too."

"Eh? What kind of confession was that? I got you cake! I was expecting flowers!" Nagisa laughed, taking Rei's hand and heading toward the bus stop. 

"Is that why you got me cake!? You can't do something nice and expect something in return! That's not how gifts work!" 

The two argued on the bus all the way to Rei's house, their fingers constantly straying to graze against the other's. It was a good beginning to his evening. 

Rei was glad he had waited.

**Author's Note:**

> omg im?? this is my first time posting here and yes i've posted this to my tumblr but but but ahh i really hope you guys like it! this is a couple of months old but i really wanted to post some reigisa bc it's one of my favourite ships  
> eeee maybe i'll write more for them if i'm not too lazy haha!


End file.
